


Helping the Enemy

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Pairing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream needs help, and really, only one being is willing to provide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coddling and Teaching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509066) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> I am setting this against the "Walk a Different Road" series but not making it 'canon' for that series.

It was Mikaela who figured it out. Then again, she was the one who was most often in quarters with the self-exiled jetformer. She made their wards all go report to the other Autobots for training, even Sparky who chirred at her with concern.

"Starscream?"

"What?!"

Her mouth went dry in response to that highly irritated snap at her; this was a very dangerous ally who could turn on her at any moment. He was only in this because he had helped create the hatchlings, making them a reflection of his own hubris.

"You were exposed to the tainted energon too."

"I said I had it under control!"

Mikaela felt the massive fluctuation in those erratic fields that gave lie to the words, and made herself be brave. If they couldn't reach out hands to their enemies, what hope did they have at all? How many times had she told that to Optimus now?

"I'm one of them, but I'm not, Starscream," she decided to say. "You might not want to let one of them help you get past the symptoms, but... I know how to ease them too. And it stays right here, in these quarters, so no one ever has to know."

The wings that were facing her quivered, and then he twisted enough to get his optics on her. "What makes you think you even can appeal to me?"

She chuckled at that, carefully pitching it below the mocking range. "Right now, you really wouldn't care what I was, if I can judge off the fact Sideswipe propositioned Skids..."

That made Starscream's fields flicker in disgust, before he sank down onto his aft beside the berth, making him imminently more approachable. "The poor youngling."

Mikaela stifled the laugh on that; she'd been warned that Starscream and Sideswipe had never liked each other. She walked confidently forward, eyes noting the fact Starscream had already cracked his transformation seams along his chest to alleviate the pressure. She hoped like hell she could actually make this work... while sternly telling herself it would never change anything in Starscream's loyalties to only himself.


End file.
